Ruido
by Raselgeuse
Summary: Reunidos por la tarde en un café, Francis y Matthew conversan sobre el clima.


Había escrito este fic hace tanto tiempo que ahora me da miedo volver a leerlo jaja. Es el primero que escribo de esta pareja, así que quizás que monstruo creé. Muchas gracias por leer :)

**Disclaimer**: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Llevaba por lo menos media hora sentado allí, si no en la misma posición, en una muy similar. Descansando la cabeza sobre la mano se entretenía en observar al canadiense hablar: que desvía la mirada un poco para el lado, que se sonroja, sonríe inseguro, tartamudea, y dice otra cosa con esa voz que es como un hilo. De que habla, Francis no puede precisarlo, pero sabe que no tiene importancia; lo sabe porque ha sobrevivido media hora respondiendo y hablando maquinalmente sin que Matthew note su ausencia.

Pero Francis pensaba en cosas importantes, o eso se decía a sí mismo para disculpar su falta de atención. Y mientras esperaba que la mirada transparente del chico finalmente se encontrara con la suya, se preguntaba como fue que acabó metido en esta situación. Nunca supo en que momento fue atrapado por esta farsa frágil y peligrosa que llamaban ingenuamente amistad.

Porque en el ámbito de los sentimientos, el francés siempre había sido un hombre ambicioso, poseedor de un apetito insaciable. Y hace rato que la amistad le había quedado chica y le apretaba, le asfixiaba hasta el punto de sentirse claustrofóbico por tener que encerrar sentimientos tan grandes en una realidad tan mezquina. Es cierto que las circunstancias eran las mismas, pero todo puede cambar sin la necesidad de que cambie nada. Vasta que la perspectiva sea diferente para que la realidad misma se altere. Y ahora la mirada que clava en él es muy diferente que la que le lanzaba hace tan sólo un par de semanas y por su mente cruza la idea, no sabe si dichosa o dolorosa, de que quizás Matthew ya lo notó, que esa es la razón de que hoy sus ojos nunca se encuentren.

Y mientras la boca del joven va hilando palabras cuidadosamente, Francis va armando un montón de frases que se desarman en su boca y mueren sin ser pronunciadas, para acabar siendo reemplazadas por todos esos dichos superficiales que componen su conversación.

No sabe porqué e intenta hallarle respuesta, pero la presencia del canadiense parece sólo enredar más sus pensamientos. No sabe que hay de diferente esta vez, que tiene este amor que no tenían los otros para hacerle tan difícil lo simple; porque esta vez se siente tan torpe, tan vulnerable, tan impotente. Y en el fondo le teme a ese porqué, lo está negando. Hasta ahora ha amado egoístamente, ha amado por vanidad, por aburrimiento, por miedo a la soledad, por lujuria, lo que es igual a no haber amado nada.

Él, el romántico, el seductor, no es más que otro principiante en el amor.

De pronto advirtió que el camino que estaban tomando sus cavilaciones había dejado de favorecerle y decidió dejarlas para otro momento. Porque si no las dejaba para más tarde, más tarde se arrepentiría de no haber prestado atención suficiente a su acompañante, y entonces desearía poder escuchar su voz, observarlo sin perderse ni un solo movimiento; como podía hacerlo ahora, como lo hacía ahora.

Y a medida que se dejaba arrullar por su voz queda, Francis comenzó a percibir entre algunas frases el eco de una conversación diferente, que se tejía de forma clandestina entre esas palabras que no se decían pero que estaban allí, camufladas entre comentarios superfluos e innecesarios. Y la conversación real iba tornándose ridícula mientras más evidente se hacia la existencia de esa otra charla submarina formada por las cosas calladas.

Sin siquiera notar que el tiempo criminal pudiera pasar así de rápido, se hallaron a sí mismos fuera del café, sin ninguna excusa de la cual servirse para mantenerse juntos un rato más. Francis se torturaba pensando que si el tiempo no los hubiera alcanzado, quizá esas palabras ahogadas hubieran llegado hasta la superficie.

Acordaron un nuevo encuentro, un nuevo café, un nuevo día, una nueva hora. Tal vez ambos depositaban sus esperanzas en esa reunión, como lo hicieron hace un par de semanas atrás con ésta. Quizá siempre iban a retirarse frustrados de todos sus conciliábulos, con la frustración en los pies, en las manos, en la garganta. Y todo por ese silencio que ninguno se atrevía a acallar, ese silencio lleno de palabras que es el peor de los silencios. Todo por las cosas que Francis callaba por miedo, por comodidad, por miedo, por miedo. Todas esas cosas que Matthew callaba por timidez.

O quizás todo resultara diferente la próxima vez.


End file.
